Excerpts From a Dragon's Bible
by Shadowy Figure 1
Summary: Just like the title implies, this is a take on the biblical history of the world of Breath of Fire.
1. Creation

In the beginning, there was darkness.  
Then, there awoke three Beings. They awoke, for they had always been there, but without knowledge of themselves.  
First, was Ladon the Creator, oldest and most powerful of the three.  
Second, was Deis the Everlasting, whose wisdom was great.  
And finally, there was Myria the Chaotic, who was powerful, but also young and headstrong.  
When these three first awoke, they looked down upon our world, and saw only darkness, and hellfire, and the demons who hunted among the flames.  
And so, the three began their first and greatest works.  
Together the Three made the flames die, and then they made a sun, which lit the world and sent the Demons shrieking into the darkness under the earth, where they surely belonged.  
Then They made the oceans, and filled them with all the life their vast stretches could contain.  
Then They cultivated the land, and made the forests, and again they filled it with all the living creatures it could maintain.  
Then They made the sky, and filled it with birds, who would look down and admire what They had wrought.  
But here, Myria made her first mistake.  
For when the sun was first made, Ladon and the others suspended it from the Heavens with huge ropes made of their divine power.  
But as Myria carved the clouds from the sky, she accidentally severed some of the cords, which set the sun to swinging, and now that it was lit, not even Ladon himself could catch it to set it right.  
And so, the sun forever after swung in and out, lighting only half of the world at a time.

For a while, all was good, but Ladon soon began to feel that something was missing from the world. The others agreed.  
So They decided to create one last creature.  
They made us.  
Then, Ladon gave us love, and compassion, and empathy, so that we might help each other, and support ourselves in times of struggle.  
Deis gave us thought, and reason, so we might learn from our mistakes, and so avoid them in the future.  
And the two agreed that what they had made was good.  
But then, Myria said," Look." As the Three watched, the sun swung away, and night fell.The demons emerged and began to attack these new creations, who had no way to defend themselves.  
Ladon then created the Moon, which was much dimmer than the Sun, for after all, the Three had packed a good deal of the light in the universe into it, and had precious little left over.  
But, as Myria hung it from the stars, she accidentally punctured it, which caused the light to drain out a little at a time.  
And forever after, the Moon drains itself empty and must be refilled, once every month.  
The Three had hoped that this would send the Demons back to their caves, but they only laughed at this weak imitation of the sun which they despised.  
And so, Myria gave us strength, and cunning, and ambition, so that we would strive to protect and better ourselves.  
And we fought, and for a time the Demons were pushed back.

When the Three had first created our world, for it was by now surely ours, for better or worse, they had made it so that each day of the year would bring us happiness and warmth and bounty, an eternal Summer for which the people were grateful.  
But after a time, Myria and Ladon began to argue.  
Ladon said that since they had first made it so, thus the weather should always stay.  
But Myria held that this made us weak and thought that our days should be harsh and cold, so that only the strongest would survive to carry on.  
Then, Deis came to them both and said," You are both right. Why do we not have three months of warmth, and three of cold."  
Ladon agreed to this.  
But then Myria said," Wait. That is but half of the year. What of the rest?"  
Deis just smiled." Between the warmth and the cold, we will place times when the weather is changing between the two."  
And so they made the seasons.  
And they agreed that what they had wrought was a good thing.  
But deep in her heart, Myria held a seed of resentment toward Deis.  
And below the surface, the Demons held whispered conferences, and made dark plans for the world of Men.

End of Creation


	2. Division

Time passed, and the demons returned to the world of man.  
When next the Three looked in upon our world, they were dismayed at what they saw.  
The race of Man fought bravely against the demon hordes, but every day, they lost more and more men.  
The people believed that they had been forsaken, and many who had once been the most devout were more likely now to curse the Three. But here and there, they saw people who still prayed for salvation.  
And so, the Three knew that there was still hope.  
And Myria said," Let us give a spark of our power to the faithful, so they may fight back." Deis and Ladon agreed.  
So one day, as the high priestess of the greatest temple in the service of the Three knelt praying before the altar, the Three appeared.  
And Ladon said unto her," Most devout of our followers, know this: no longer will your people have to live in fear and doubt. At noon tomorrow, each and every priest in our service will receive the strength to battle the demons which trouble you so."  
The high priestess thanked Ladon again and again for his help.  
The next day, the vast horde of demons attacked once more, and this time, they broke through the walls of the great city.  
As they charged towards the temple, where the people of the city waited fearfully, they stopped.  
In their path stood a handful of priests, unarmed and unarmored.  
The high priestess stepped forward.  
As she did, the Three released their power into the priests.  
And then, as the people watched, the Three's gift was unleashed.As one, the priests took the form of mighty dragons, each wielding a spark of divine might which gave them the strength to destroy the evil creatures.  
After the battle was won, Ladon appeared before the priests and said," My people, you have fought well. From this day forth, you and all of your descendants will have this power. Use it to defend your people, and do honor to the Three who have saved you this day."  
As one, the priests knelt and thanked Ladon, and took him as their patron before the other gods.  
And Myria held her bitterness to herself, for she knew that had it not been for her, the people would surely have been annihilated.

And so, the clan of the Dragon, as they came to be known, protected the people of the world from evil, and the people were thankful for it.  
And Dragons begat Dragons, and the clan grew in might.  
But alas, it was not enough.  
And when next the Three looked down upon Man, they saw that once again, as before, the demons had begun to encroach upon the cities of man yet again.  
As they watched, they saw that not only the dragons fought against the demons.There were others, brave men and women who rode on the backs of the Dragons into battle, and who loved the high places of the world.  
And Deis said," Surely these people, brave as they are, deserve a gift, a piece of our power, as well."  
But Ladon disagreed, and after some thought, Myria concurred.  
But later, when Deis was alone, Myria came to her and said," Ladon is too stingy with his power. But surely we two, powerful as we are, can find a way to help those mortals."  
Deis was unsure that they should deceive Ladon, but Myria soon convinced her.  
And so, that night, they silently went to each of these brave warriors, and blessed them.  
Deis, wise in the ways of sorcery, gave each of these brave souls the gift of magic, some in the ways of healing, and others the knowledge of battle magic.  
Myria's gift, though less powerful, was more tangible. She gave them wings, and the ability to take the shape of giant birds, so that they could fly alongside their Dragon comrades, and aid them in battle even in the air.  
When they awoke and saw the gifts bestowed upon them, they praised the Three, most especially the Eldest, for they knew not that Ladon had denied them this gift.  
And the king of these people made a promise then to the gods.  
He said," In honor of the spirit of this gift, I swear here that so long as there is one Dragon who will fight for the people, so will we, the people of Fae, fight beside them."  
And forever after, it was so.

When Ladon discovered what had been done, he was furious.  
He called both Deis and Myria before him, and said to them," Which of you has gone against my wishes and given these people wings?"  
To which Deis said, without fear,"Both I and Myria have given this gift to the people. For they deserve not your scorn, you who favors only the Dragons that take him as patron!"  
And then Myria turned to Deis with a look of wonder upon her face, and said," Why do you implicate me so? Was it not I who agreed with Ladon that these people deserve no special treatment? To attempt to drag me down with you is an evil deed, sister."  
Deis was speechless, so great was her astonishment.  
And Ladon, in his anger, stripped Deis of as much of her divine powers as he could, and cast her down, to wander the earth forever. But before he did so, he gave her the form of a snake, that all might know the treachery she had committed.  
Then Ladon turned his attention to the people of the Fae tribe, who even now flew into battle against the demons, with the use of both spell and sword.  
But when he saw how well they complimented his Dragons, and the grace with which they flew, he thought to himself," What Deis has done was an evil deed. But would it not be even more evil to punish these innocent souls who fight so valiantly?" And he let them stay as they were.  
One by one, the demons were hunted down and slain, and though they attacked the cities of Man from time to time, never again was the existence of mankind threatened as it once had been.  
And now, only Two remained in the Heavens to watch over Man.

End of Division


End file.
